Invisible
by sandra-wfg
Summary: written pre prom queen : with a flick of Quinn's hand Rachel becomes invisible. All she can do is stare at her gleek friends as they have forgotten about her. Can the love of a boy who doesn't remember her bring her back from the limbo she's trapped in?
1. Quinn

**Okay, so I've had this crazy idea for some time now but really wanted to finish "Eventually" first so now that it's done, and now that I have some clues about what's in store for Glee I'm starting this new one, kind of different, on the fantasy side, hope you enjoy!**

**True to cannon as of episode "Original songs", I finished to write this before prom Queen so I didn't know anything about the following episodes.  
**

**This chapter is quite short; it's more sort of a prologue.**

**Huge thanks to SLopez and Beget for their help :)**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Quinn Fabray sat dejectedly in the back of the Glee club, with the biggest headache of her life.

She rubbed her temples eying her new former-ex-boyfriend Finn Hudson, whatever he was, as he stared silently at Rachel Berry from his above position. Since they'd gotten back together she was catching him in this situation more and more often, much to her dislike.

In fact, she was catching him staring at Rachel much more often than staring at her lately. She slapped his arm, breaking his gaze and eliciting an interrogative grunt from him. He straightened in his seat, allowing her to wrap her arm in his possessively, but not really paying attention.

She saw Rachel get on her feet and stand facing the Glee club members. The brunette addressed her fellow gleeks energetically, fists on her hips, giving ideas for an upcoming number.

All Quinn could hear was an annoying, high-pitched, excited shrill as all she could focus on was the gold star shining around the shorter girl's neck. Rumor had it that it was a gift from her own boyfriend. And rumor at McKinley was, more often than not, right.

She got angered at the thought that it was a two hundred dollars gift. Something she was quite sure she could never expect from him.

Before she knew it she was on her feet, cutting Rachel's speech with a rage she didn't feel capable of. All eyes were on her, some appreciative, some shocked.

She went from petty comments to more declarations about wanting to punch her in the face before she ended with a disgusted "I'm done listening to you" and a dismissive flick of the hand.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She found herself on her feet, yelling "I'm done listening to you" to a confused Mr. Schuester.

All eyes were on her, some shocked, some bored.

"Are you talking to me?" the teacher asked, incredulous.

Quinn looked at her surroundings, not having any idea what had just happened or what had gotten into her. It had been like waking up from a dream, yelling at something she couldn't remember.

"I'm sorry," she murmured resuming her seating position shamefully, as their teacher continued his speech on some upcoming number.

She got angered at the sight of Finn, clearly confused at her outburst. She was quite sure she could never expect to get his full commitment.

Her ears were ringing with the annoying high-pitched sound that was always associated to her raging migraines.

She watched Mr. Schue address them without listening to him.

She eyed her new former-ex-boyfriend, whatever he was now, as he stared silently into space. Again. Since they'd gotten back together she was catching him in this position more and more often, much to her dislike. More often than he actually stole glances at her. She slapped his arm, bringing him back to reality. He grunted something ineligible as she irritably locked her arm with his.

She rubbed her temples painfully.

Quinn Fabray sat dejectedly in the back of the Glee club, with the biggest headache of her life.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**To be continued (obviously)**


	2. Rachel

**Enormous thanks to SLope****z who encouraged me to write that and actually helped writing it, and to Beget who pointed me to a bit of the last episode to include here :)**

**Thanks girls, you rock!**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Looking back, Rachel was able to pinpoint the moment when it all started. But it had actually taken her quite some time to realize what was happening.

She was trying to convince her fellow glee-clubbers once more to use an original song for Regionals when Quinn had burst out, yelling at her and telling her to shut up. No one had defended her as usual, not even Finn whom she knew agreed with her on the point. But the boy had never defended her when they were together, why would he now when her torturer was his new girlfriend, new ex-ex-girlfriend, she had thought with a pang of pain.

She had hoped for so long for her reconciliation with the boy of her dreams that, even if she had seen it coming, seeing him back with Quinn was hard to bear. Her hand flickered to the necklace he had given her, fingering the small star, squeezing it so hard with the pulp of her fingers that it started to hurt, remembering her that this was her new reality and that whatever he would tell her in private, she was on her own for this one.

Mr. Schuester wasn't of help either. He once again ignored her being yelled at and resumed his speech, dismissing the situation altogether and even preventing her from finishing her argumentation. But she was used to this. Used to him seemingly ignoring her. A mere weeks ago she had tried answering his question about anthems but he had preferred doing so himself, letting her with her arm in the air, dejected as she realized she would never get the attention she felt she deserved from her teacher.

The rest of the glee members seemed shocked by Quinn's outburst but none said a thing. Sure, she and Mercedes were now friends but not that much that the other girl took her defense when it came to Glee. They were still rivals when it came to solos and Mercedes never failed to remember Rachel that.

The bell finally rang and Rachel went home without talking to anyone and no one trying to talk to her. It was usual. Tomorrow would probably be better.

It wasn't.

Everyone was ignoring her guts, teachers overlooking her outstretched hand, friends paying no attention to her. Quinn was probably responsible for that. Her recent break-up with Sam had turned her back to the cold-hearted bitch she had been last year and her being back with Finn, even if Rachel had a feeling it was just for the façade, had propelled her back to the heights of the school stratosphere. Everybody was probably working on her orders to act as if Rachel Berry had never existed.

Rachel took the best of it and used the quiet to work on the song she was writing for Regionals. So far she had a theme, some lyrics and a general melody for the chorus. Even if Finn had told her she had to do it herself she had run her ideas by him and he had seemed enthusiastic enough. She had a feeling that once the song was done he would help her "shove it down their throats" to paraphrase him, but she had a long way to go to fit the requirement of "anthems" especially if no one would listen to her…

She went home not really paying attention to anything, engrossed as she was in her rhymes and meter for the song, making a detour to her favorite vegan shop on her way. The automatic door didn't open and she almost ran into it, stopping just in time. Another client passed her and she stepped into the shop with her in disbelief. She had probably stepped to the door too fast.

The cashier was reading a magazine and scanned her articles without once looking at her or acknowledging her presence. He took her money distractedly, humming to the music blasting from his earphones, his eyes focused on whatever he was reading.

The door didn't open when she tried to step out of the store either. She backed away and tried again with no more luck. She was about to turn to the cashier for help when someone brushed past her hurriedly, almost knocking her over, setting the door open. Rachel trotted to the street, disgusted at the rudeness of the other client for not even apologizing for bumping into her.

She got home to an empty house. She hadn't seen her dads in a couple of days as they had a lot of work and usually got home late and left early. Sure enough there was a message on the answering machine but it was unlike anything she had heard from either of her fathers.

"It's me, I'll be home late, don't… what is that? You need what? Couldn't you say that earlier?" and then he had hung up, obviously absorbed in the conversation that had prevented him to finish his voicemail to her. It was the first time he didn't finish a message with words of love for his daughter. Regardless of the little amount of time he had to spare her, he would always at least tell her he kissed or loved her before hanging up.

Rachel's face fell down at hearing the message. She had hoped to see her dads at least tonight after the weird day she had had.

She dined alone, did her homework and went to bed after taking a shower and washing her hair, the routine of it all helping her to go through each task, sad as she felt.

The next morning was no better as she only got a glance of her daddy hurryingly dropping his paper on the breakfast table before dashing out the door with an inattentive grunt in answer to her greeting.

Things at school hadn't calmed down, or rather hadn't picked up and she was still being ignored by everyone she crossed path with. She spotted Karofsky heading her way with a slushee and prepared herself for the shock of the ice beverage hitting her face, but it didn't come. Instead the jock strode past her and poured his cup on some first year's head much to Rachel's astonishment as she had always been one of the favorite targets for slusheeing.

She went from class to class like the day before, not even making an effort this time to try and answer her teachers.

At the end of the day, after the worst Glee practice of her life she decided to talk to someone about the silent treatment she was getting. The only person she could trust enough for that was Finn and even if she had to endure seeing him with Quinn she knew he would be the only one giving her truthful answers on the matter.

She spotted him at his locker and went to him. Quinn was nowhere to be seen and she took comfort in that. At least he would talk to her freely.

She started talking to him but he took no notice of her, which silenced her immediately. He wouldn't do that to her would he? Sure he was with Quinn, but he was her friend too, right?

She stood there a couple of seconds, watching him rummage into his locker, when Sam joined them, hailing Finn and starting to talk to him animatedly, quite aggressively even. Finn engaged the conversation and she watched as he hovered above her talking to Sam who was behind her. Were they talking above her head? Really?

She had never had any problem with Sam and surely he wouldn't follow Quinn's order anymore.

She never thought Finn would ignore her for no reason.

It really looked as if they were unaware of her presence between them. Her breath started to increase in speed, her pupils got wider as fear spread inside her. She waved her hand before Finn's eyes and it was as she hadn't done a thing, he was still arguing with Sam.

As a last resort she flicked Finn's cheek with her fingers hard enough to earn her a slap from anyone, even him. All she got was a simple wave of his hand, as if he was trying to get rid of an annoying fly. She stumbled back, retreating against the row of lockers heavily. Her hand flew to her necklace and she pinched the star so hard she actually pierced her skin.

It was true.

It was happening.

She wasn't there anymore.

Only she was!

She could see, she could hear, she could smell, she could feel.

She tried to speak, call him back as she watched him make his way to the exit.

"Finn?" her voice was too weak to manage more than a croak.

"Finn? FINN!" she finally yelled at the top her lungs as he crossed the threshold of the school. The door closed on him and she collapsed on the floor sobbing as student after student passed near her, completely oblivious to her presence.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Did you hear someone call me?" Finn asked Sam, as they reached the front stairs of McKinley High, his eyes drifting back to the door.

"You're hearing voices, dude," the blonde boy said shrugging.

They hurried to catch their bus.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**To be continued, in Finn's POV…**

**Let me know your thoughts guys!**


	3. Finn

Okay, so sorry for the delay. The lack of reviews on my one shot bummed me so much that I didn't feel like writing :(

Anyway, I'm back, hope I don't disappoint you!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the DVDs of season 1, this is just for fun!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Something was off. Something was definitely off and he wasn't talking about his relationship with Quinn.

_That_ had been off from the start. Before that even. And to be perfectly honest he didn't even know why he had tried getting back together with her again in the first place.

Save the fact that she had cheated on and lied to him for as long as she had managed last year, she was actually mean to him and he wondered how he could have had forgotten about that.

She'd been the one to kiss him first, after the football game, but he had been more than willing to jump back into it. To prove himself something? To forget that he had been fooled?

He tried to focus on what had brought him to this self inspection.

Since Quinn's outburst in Glee club last week things had been really weird. Not only had she categorically refused to explain what had gotten into her to yell like that at Mr. Schue (he had a feeling she didn't even know herself), since then she had been clingy to the highest degree, constantly needing him by her side and at the same time relentlessly making him feel bad with himself.

But at the moment he needn't think about that. Or how he could get away from her.

He was wondering what had happened in his life for him to feel so bad. It was like he was missing something. Like he was getting a weird feeling of déjà vu, but the other way around. He couldn't even begin to explain it.

First there had been this altercation with everyone in Glee. On Monday they had talked about Regionals and all of a sudden someone had mentioned that they couldn't compete because they were a member short. Only no one had been able to understand why. They'd mentioned Kurt leaving, but it had happened before Sectionals, so there had been someone else with the eleven of them to compete that day. But who it was, no one could remember. The heat had risen until someone suggested ending the argument and just finding someone else already to fill the vacant spot.

The bass player, Scott, had stepped in, really glad to get a more exposed role in the club. He could sing and even if he would never compete with Sam, Puck or Finn for solos his voice blended well enough with the others and being a musician he had some amazing inputs on harmonies.

Finn had witnessed the fight from afar, not understanding what had started it and how on earth they had been able to forget how many they were, or had been.

He felt like _someone_ was missing. He kept finding himself looking around, as if he wanted to spot somebody but couldn't find them. Only he had no idea who he was looking for. He had actually had the urge to talk with someone and for a split second he had known who, until the thought had vanished and left him questioning his own sanity.

On those occasions Quinn watched him like he was actually crazy, patronizing him and making him feel even worse about himself.

On those occasions he really questioned his better judgment as to why he was even _with_ her. They didn't make out anymore; Hell, they didn't even hang out outside of school. He didn't feel the need to talk to her, he didn't seek her presence and the few times they actually kissed (generally to end an argument or for the show) he didn't feel a thing. So much for those fireworks he'd seen a couple weeks ago. Those sure came down fast…

Today he was wary as ever, trying to avoid Quinn at all cost when something happened as he passed the auditorium.

All of a sudden the hair on his arms stood on edge, like they used to when he got goose bumps from hearing someone sing a great song. But listening closely he couldn't hear a thing beside the racket of the hallway. He stepped inside the auditorium and headed to the stage like he'd been pulled by some invisible force.

He was alone and allowed himself to step on stage and wander his surroundings, looking for a hint. He could remember the last performances they'd done here. He pictured himself slowly chasing after Quinn around a lamppost although he had no idea what they had said this day, thanks to the mono. He was seeing things as if out of a dream, remembering each event in a flash. His heat started hammering out of nowhere and he got a vision of a checkered blanket on the floor with big cushions and a basket. Roaming his head for more he started to panic as he didn't manage to focus on the memory.

He closed his eyes, trying to hold on to the thought that was eluding him. He almost stumbled back when he tasted cranberries on his lips. Where did that come from?

He had to sit to try and calm himself. As far as he knew hallucinations were bad. He'd have to Google that later. He closed his eyes again, breathing slowly to regain his composure when another flash hit him. Huge brown eyes and pouty lips on an unfocused face. And a feeling in his neither region he hadn't felt in a long time. And not once with Quinn since they'd gotten back together.

Starting to get spooked as Hell, he rose to his feet and quickly exited the auditorium, closing the door and leaning against it for support as he caught his breath as if he had just ran a mile.

He mopped a cold sweat from his forehead and ran to the nearest bathroom to splash his face with water.

When he got home he went straight to bed, not daring to check his symptoms on the internet. Surely he was just exhausted and the weird feelings would disappear as quickly as they had appeared, right?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The next day he almost dissolved to tears as he caught a whiff of Gap's "Grass" in the choir room.

Quinn's perfume was more flowery, muskier, much less to his taste to be honest. But what bothered him the most was that not only was he now having olfactive hallucinations, he had no idea how he even knew it _was_ "Grass" (or how he knew the word 'olfactive' for that matter).

It was not like he knew anyone who wore that perfume, but the scent was triggering his memory like nothing ever had before, not even his mom's waffles, and that was something to say.

The feeling faded away quickly, but the state it had put him in remained for the whole rehearsal, leaving him weak in the knees. And Quinn was onto him again, making him want to kick chairs out of the way. He had to end things with her, but he feared her wrath enough to want to avoid confrontation. Things were easier the way they were. He needn't wake the sleeping giant.

At the end of practice he followed her to her locker, not listening to what she was saying, wincing when she slapped his arm to make him notice her. He didn't understand her need to constantly hit him. This relationship was not sane. But his mental health wasn't either he thought fearfully, shuddering at the thought that something might really be wrong with him.

He wasn't delaying his research anymore. Tonight he'd figure out what was wrong with him.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Okay, so now he was really freaked out. Hallucinations could mean schizophrenia, but they could also mean brain tumor, and he wasn't sure what was worse. He hadn't dared look further than those two diagnostics. He didn't need to know he was condemned to an early death.

He hadn't had the courage to talk to his mom about his fears. He couldn't go to Kurt or Puck for fear of the first telling their parents or the latter laughing at him. Once again he got the impulse to grab his phone and call someone and once again the thought terrified him: he had no idea who his brain was always referring him to.

He crawled into bed and cried himself to sleep, hugging his pillow and curling in a fetal position. He dreamt of brown eyes and soft voices. Had he been awake those would have scared him more, but in his sleep the visions actually calmed him down.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

TBC

Next? Jacob…

As always thanks to my awesome friend SLopez , I wouldn't have done it without you!


	4. Jacob

Huge thanks for the reviews and alerts guys; that always makes me feel good!

As always many thanks to SLopez, who listened to me say I had to work on this almost every day since the last chapter!

Disclaimer: still don't own Glee but will soon get the volume 5 CD!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jacob eyed the quarterback with spite.

He couldn't remember why he had come to hate the guy that much. Of course he was tall, handsome, popular... He had the cutest girlfriend (who cared if she was a bitch with a body like that?), and probably would be able to get another one in a heartbeat should those two breakup. But all in all Finn Hudson was a decent person. He'd stopped bullying him and the other nerds way before the other jocks had, well, for those who had actually stopped, the ones in the Glee club.

Why Jacob resented him that much was beyond comprehension. And Jacob was a very smart boy, he knew better than to judge a book by its cover but then again he was totally doing it with the taller student, there must have been a reason he had forgotten about.

He watched Finn for a moment, it wasn't the end of recess yet and he had nothing better to do anyways. It seemed like the quarterback was yet again having an argument with Quinn Fabray. Their daily routine if you asked him. But lately Finn had been majorly ignoring her rather than fight with her.

Something caught Jacob's eyes as he made his way to his next class. Finn was staring through the choir room window, seemingly mesmerized about something inside, or maybe just staring into space, it was hard to tell from a distance. What was clear, though, was that he couldn't hear Quinn who was yelling at him to move and listen to her. The boy was deep in thoughts until his girlfriend actually slapped him out of his reverie. Jacob saw Finn jerk back, looking disgustedly at his girlfriend as she continued chastising him for his lack of attention to her.

Had Jacob been in the other guy's shoes he would have followed Quinn like a puppy, but somehow this time he saw Finn actually leaving her midsentence and heading the opposite way. He couldn't deny that he was a little more than intrigued by the quarterback's actions and decided to keep an eye on him. Whether he would unravel a secret affair or something deeper, Jacob Ben Israel was always the one for gossips and the thrill of the chase was titillating beyond measure.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

At lunchtime Jacob positioned himself behind Finn in the cafeteria so that he could see him without being seen. He witnessed as the tall boy ignored his plate, his friends and even the food battle Puckerman started.

Lunging to avoid mashed potatoes hitting him in the face, he followed Finn as he made his way out of the lunchroom, dumping his untouched meal in a trash can. He trailed after him in the hallways until they reached the choir room once again. This time he witnessed Finn take a huge breath and open the door, looking expectantly inside the room only to close the door again a mere seconds later, looking defeated. The boy was starting to walk away from the door when he jerked his head back as if someone had called him, but they were alone in the hallway and Jacob was hiding behind a row of lockers, not to be seen. He could see angst on Finn's face as he turned his head again, looking frantically for who had drawn his attention, but, from where Jacob was standing, no one was in sight, and he hadn't heard anything either than the distant racket from the cafeteria. Jacob's interest was even more piqued when he saw Finn throw a punch at a nearby locker in obvious frustration and finally enter the choir room.

Jacob quietly went to the door himself and peeked inside. Finn first roamed the room, as if looking for something before surrendering to whatever anguish he was feeling and slumped in a chair, resting his face in his hands.

It was Jacob's cue to leave. He didn't like the guy and he didn't want to feel sorry for him if he was crying like it seemed he was. Whatever tormented Hudson would still exist tomorrow he thought, leaving him to himself for the time being.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The next day Jacob had his video camera ready to document the "downfall of one Finn Hudson" as he was hoping to name his next blog article. Any great reporter would tell you to always have proofs of what you're telling if needed and he wasn't going to miss the scoop of the year.

He'd started listing what he knew about the quarterback. What he'd learned the previous year about the pregnancy and the scandal it all had been. He'd remembered stepping in in Glee club to replace Finn in sectionals but couldn't remember what had made him do that; he had probably been blackmailed by Puckerman and had undoubtedly erased the dreadful memory. Finn had come back at the last moment anyway and prevented him to humiliate himself in public.

That hadn't stopped him to do a piece about the "Glee's big gay summer" when school had started again but when Jacob had tried to review his footage of the report, the scene containing the quarterback had turned to static which annoyed Jacob to the highest point since he couldn't, for the life of him, remember anything Finn had said or done.

He was now determined to drag the taller boy in mud, and even if he didn't remember why, Finn surely would. He most certainly had a lot to blame himself for, Jacob felt, ready for whatever dirt he was about to dig today.

At first he followed Finn wherever he would go from a distance, unnoticeably aiming his camera at him as he didn't want to get caught. Hudson's behavior was as erratic as the previous day if not more. He seemed jumpy, always checking if someone was behind him and seemingly forgetting what he was about to do from one second to the other.

Finn seemed so down that Jacob almost had an urge to go to him and check on him as it was obvious Quinn couldn't care less about her boyfriend's whereabouts. Then again rumor had it (and to be honest Jacob _was_ the rumor) she was only dating Finn again in order to help her become prom queen. It didn't look like Finn wanted to talk to her anyway but they were still close to one another as if she was keeping an eye on him, more from a possessive angle than a worried one.

At the end of the day Jacob lingered at school, waiting for the Glee club rehearsal to end and hopefully get more material for his story. He watched from afar as everyone exited the room but Finn.

He approached the door and looked inside. Finn was fidgeting, trying to talk to Mr. Schuester but failing miserably. He still seemed distraught and upset but words wouldn't come and he finally gave up, resuming the position he had adopted the previous day, as the teacher left the room, unaware of Finn's anguish.

Jacob stared at Finn for some minutes before something happened that startled him. All of a sudden Finn's features seemed to relax, his eyes were closed and his breathing seemed to ease from the breathlessness he had been in. Jacob raised his video camera to zoom in on Finn and checked his control screen.

He did a double take, lowered the camera to look at Finn directly as he had all day long then raised the camera before his eyes again, not believing his eyes. There was someone on the screen that wasn't there for real.

Someone Jacob knew but until this very moment had completely forgotten about.

Someone he lusted about.

Someone he had joined the Glee club for.

To be certain of what he was seeing, Jacob reached out his arm so that he saw both his control screen and the scene he was actually filming. And, sure enough, 'real life Finn' was alone in the empty choir room, while on the screen of the camera Rachel Berry was standing right next to her ex-boyfriend, gently stroking his arm.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

His heart hammering, Jacob retreated in the hallway where there were still a few scattered people.

Now that he had seen her again he didn't believe he had actually forgotten about Rachel for what seemed like weeks. She'd been in his wet dreams for as long as he had known her and he'd gone lengths to get into her pants. _She_ was the reason he despised Finn so much!

He'd given up hope when the two had started dating and although they were now broken up he could see in the girl's behavior that she was not over her ex.

And now she had disappeared from sight?

He roamed his mind in search of a recent memory of her but couldn't find any. He was enough of a supernatural/fantasy fan to believe what was happening, and if it was a dream, well it was actually a good one, since it was a situation where no one else but him seemed to see the girl of his affection. What more could he ask for?

He quickly went to the AV room to check his recording of the day.

She was there in every scene.

He'd spent his day following Finn and wondering what was happening to him when the answer had been before him all along.

He'd turned the sound up but, although everything else was audible, he couldn't hear any sound coming from her moving lips.

He could see her following Finn, obviously calling after him.

She called: he turned around.

He didn't see anything: he got freaked out or wary.

She saw him respond: she got hopeful, she tried again.

It was like watching a bad sitcom, minus the fake laughter.

Finn was totally unaware of what was happening to him and, from what Jacob had gathered, was thinking he was going crazy, not daring seeking advice from anyone, parent, girlfriend, teacher…

Jacob chuckled as he played the video from the start again. For a split second he pondered going to Finn for an explanation. But he dismissed the thought quickly as it had come.

The situation was too good to be true. He was the only one to see Rachel Berry and, even though it was only through his camera, he wasn't one to miss on the opportunity.

He had been serious when he had offered Finn his house in exchange for Rachel…

And he'd take his secret to the grave if he had to.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

To be continued…

Finn's point of view again next time

Let me know your thoughts guys, reviews make me write faster as you know ;)


	5. Finn 2

**First of all let me apologize for the huge delay between chapters, not only am I a lazy lady when I'm not actually working, the recent events on the show let me dubious concerning the future of Finchel which depressed me more than I'd like to admit...**

**Anyway, here we are again and I hope this 5 weeks gap isn't too hard on you.**

**I want to dedicate this chapter to ScottHenson650 who took the time to answer my tweet about his character on the show.**

**And as always huge thanks to SLopez (who doesn't have to thank me for thanking her… she'll know what I mean ;) ) without her nothing would be written! or everything would be filled with "girl for whom english is not the first language" mistakes! I love you!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Glee, I even give them money when I buy their merchandizing…**** so that belongs to Fox and Ryan Murphy and Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowlings.**

**Here goes Invisible chapter 5: Finn**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Quinn was on mode "queen bee" again. She was meaner, more condescending towards everyone and, as far as Finn was concerned, one more case of patronizing from her and he was out of here. He hadn't said a word as of yet but the more it went the more he actually wanted to slap her.

He didn't know how to get out of the relationship. Not when he had been so ardent to give it another try. He'd chased Quinn for a couple of weeks after the championship game, had finally managed to get her to kiss him but ultimately, as she had chosen Sam over him it had just renewed his interest, or had it? He still couldn't place how it had all happened…

She had turned him down to get back with Sam. Not that she had actually ended things with the blonde guy in the first place, but at least now Finn wasn't the only one that had been cheated on, and somehow it was a little comforting, even if he wasn't exactly proud of it. After that things were kind of blurry. How it had started again? When? Finn couldn't even remember. He remembered making out with her, talking about prom, hiding things for obscure reasons, talking about prom some more... Somehow, if he had to summarize the whole relationship, talking about prom was all there was to remember. And he couldn't care less about prom.

To be honest he didn't care much about 'scary Quinn' either, and at the moment he didn't care much about Quinn, period. The more he tried to think about what they had the more he went back to what had happened last year.

He hadn't forgotten a thing and the more time he spent with her the more he actually remembered. Had he forgiven? The truth was that time had passed, and with it the memories had faded. Now they were right into focus again and even if it had stopped hurting, he was still pissed about them.

He had once heard his mom say that you could forgive your fist love almost everything but the more he thought about it the less he felt it was love. It wasn't what he had imagined feeling from books, or songs, or movies. It wasn't what he felt when he woke up those days, his chest full of joy and something he couldn't name but wanted nothing more than to feel again, making him wish he could sleep through the day.

And frankly, the more he thought about it the less he wanted his mom to know about things starting again with Quinn, she would be pissed beyond measure...

As he watched Quinn make her way to him before Glee club this day he couldn't help but let his thought drift once again to the 'whys' that had been tormenting him lately. She strolled the hallway like she owned it, head high, clutching her books against her chest and he sighed as he saw her straighten one of their numerous campaign posters. Nothing was ever good enough, either the letters were too crooked, either the posters didn't match the walls, there was always something wrong and he braced himself for the speech he would undoubtedly get on how people (him) were incompetent and how she couldn't delegate anything.

He felt relieved as she signaled to him she had forgotten something and he saw her dash towards the library. He leaned against the lockers. There was still some time before Glee and if she didn't find him waiting for her he was sure to hear about it.

Being the end of the day the hallway was almost empty and he was surprised to see principal Figgins approaching him with a janitor.

"Mr. Hudson," the Indian man asked, "do you know whose locker this is?" he continued pointing at a locker a couple of doors right from Quinn's.

Finn shrugged and watched in awe as Figgins ordered the janitor to break the lock of said locker, mumbling "this hasn't been used in some time and we need to clear every locker, imagine it being filled with drugs?"

Finn chuckled at this as the janitor raised his bolt cutter and snapped the combination-lock in one attempt. The door opened and the school employee started to fill a trash bag with the locker's content, starting with text and note books, without even taking the time to check the owner's name from them. When the man shoved his arm in the locker and dragged its content towards the mouth of the bag. Finn's smile faded and he gasped as a paper bearing his name escaped the trash-bag and landed on the floor.

"Wait!" he cried, closing the small distance in two steps and grabbing the paper, almost knocking the man over.

It was a collage on pink paper of the four letters of his name.

He got back up slowly, clutching the paper in his hands, unable to tear his eyes from it. His breath was becoming shallow and his heart was hammering in his chest.

"Mr. Hudson?" Figgins asked, confused at his student's behavior.

"I'm sorry, I…" Finn stammered. His outburst had stopped the janitor dead on his tracks and it gave him the time to eye inside the locker, pretending to grasp its edge for support. The thing was now seemingly empty but his eyes caught sight of something shiny at the very back. He lunged for it before the two older men could stop him.

The necklace that had been stuck in the shelf broke when Finn pulled on the chain to dislodge it but all Finn could care about was his name, now in golden letters in the palm of his hand. He let go of the cut out and it fell to the floor in a swift dance.

"Mr. Hudson! What exactly do you think you're doing?" Figgins was furious now and tried to take the necklace back from Finn. "This is school property!"

"But it has my name on it!" Finn argued frantically, still not knowing _what_ his name was doing _there_, "my name!" he showed the two men, quickly withdrawing his hand when the principal tried to take the jewel from him.

After a few more attempts, Figgins finally gave up to Finn's anguish and left, mumbling something about "piece of trash" and "too much trouble" then snapping at the janitor to replace the lock after cleaning the locker.

The whole scene had lasted only a couple of minutes but Finn felt as he had just run a mile. He could hardly breathe and felt as if his heart would jump out of his chest at any moment. He couldn't take his eyes off the golden pendant in his hand, his brain boiling with unanswered questions.

"What is that?" he hadn't seen Quinn reach him and as she put her books in her locker he barely had time to close his fist around the necklace.

"Nothing," he tried to hide his embarrassment.

"Don't you lie to me Finn Hudson," she menaced through gritted teeth, prying his hand open, using her nails and way too much force for a girl her size.

He grimaced at the pain and the humiliation of having to surrender to her when his hand finally opened.

Quinn eyed the necklace with disdain and snapped at him, dismissing all thought he might have had that the jewel was hers.

"I dare hope you don't think I'm gonna wear this piece of crap?" she yelled at him, swinging the pendant in front of his face.

"This is the most ridiculous thing I have ever seen! Do you think I'm a dog to want me to wear your name around my neck? I'm no one's to brand, Finn, now let's get going." She threw the necklace back at his chest forcefully, clenching her jaw and turning on her heels to head back to the choir room.

When she noticed he wasn't following her she turned on the spot, fuming, and crossed her arms across her chest in a threatening way.

"What are you waiting for?" she spat.

"Respect," he mumbled to himself, shoving the necklace in his pocket.

"What did you just say? Now come on! We're gonna be late."

The irony wasn't lost on him and he took it as the final straw he had been desperately waiting for.

"I'm not your dog, Quinn. I'm no one's to be ordered around. I've had enough, we're through…" he said firmly, looking her in the eyes.

Before she had time to react or argue he strode around her and made his way to the choir room. His heart lighter than it had been in a long time and his fingers wrapping around the thin chain in his pocket.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He reached the choir room with his mind boiling. He was feeling so many emotions at once that he thought his brain would soon short-circuit. He was angry at Quinn for starters, but at the same time elated that it was finally over between them. He was still stunned at his discovery of the necklace but couldn't yet put his mind to it. Breaking up with Quinn had only been one of his many problems and he still had those hallucinations to deal with. He sat despondently in the first available seat in sight and tried to focus on the upcoming rehearsal.

They had Nationals to look forward to and therefore had a lot of work for this single class. How they had managed to win Regionals was beyond all comprehension and they still hadn't figured who had been their twelfth member. But that was behind them now. They were ready to face whatever was to come and the simple fact of going to New York City was enough to keep them motivated.

Finn nearly jumped when he noticed Quinn standing before him with an enraged glare. He glanced at her warily, tilting his head to the side and worriedly checking his surroundings for help.

"I forgive you," she said to his utter astonishment but in a voice that sounded otherwise. "Now come and sit in the back, I want to plan how we're gonna dress for prom."

"What?" he gasped, not believing his ears.

"You heard me, now come!" she insisted impatiently, stomping her foot as she talked.

Everyone in the room was now looking at them and Finn was thankful for the many bystanders.

"No," he said in an undertone, trying to avoid a scene.

But she didn't seem to accept his answer and he could literally see smoke coming from her ears and nose.

"Listen Quinn," he said quietly so that only she could hear him, "I meant what I said out there," he stressed.

"No, you didn't!" she spat, "now come on!"

"Okay now, Quinn, _you_ listen! I didn't want to do that in front of people but maybe with witnesses you'll get it?" he tried very hard not to raise his voice even though he wanted nothing more that to shout at her for being stubborn. "You and I are over. I'm breaking up with you, definitively this time. You don't love me; I don't love you. Hell! I don't even _like_ you right now. I don't know why I ever wanted to give us another try," he vocalized his thoughts bitterly.

The more he talked the redder she got, with anger and shame it seemed and he felt a little relieved that she didn't seem heartbroken in the least. It wasn't exactly his intention to hurt her.

"This is because of _her,_ isn't it?" she spat furiously, catching him off guard.

"Who are you talking about?" he asked, taken aback. But she seemed as lost as he felt.

"I…, I don't… know," she muttered with round eyes, obviously trying to understand where that sentence had come from.

As he watched her recoil in defeat to the back row of seats, Finn couldn't help but wonder if maybe he wasn't the only one missing things and for a split second he regretted having set his mind on avoiding all conversations with Quinn in the future.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

If the 'Quinn problem' had been solved (they actually pretended the other didn't existed), Finn still got his hallucinations, or _moments_ as he now called them. He wasn't really convinced they were, in fact, hallucinations as in 'mental disease hallucinations'. He was more inclined to believe it was a way for his mind to remind him of something. He just, at of yet, had no idea what.

He had thought for a moment that they were a way of escaping his deteriorating relationship but, since that had stopped, the feelings had remained, maybe even clearer now that his mind was more focused on other things than blocking out Quinn's shrill voice.

Lately he had been drawn more and more often towards the choir room outside of Glee hours. He had once been convinced that he was hearing someone sing in there, but when he opened the door, the room was empty and all he had been left with were those chills on his arms and a bewildered look on his face.

The gold necklace had until now failed to deliver its secret and Finn could only wonder what it was all about. As far as he knew he didn't have any secret admirer at school, he'd kissed all the girls there on Valentine's Day so he would have known. That was hardly a present for him. He couldn't remember any other guy named Finn and could only assume it was in fact his own name and not some other dude's. He had never seen any girl at school with her boyfriend's name on her neck and the more he thought about it the more he liked the idea. Not for Quinn, but in general.

It made his stomach churn to think about a girl who would want to wear _his_ name in the hollow of her neck.

Without him knowing how, his mind shifted to the image of a shining gold star and his stomach felt like dropping. The pleasure he had just felt got replaced by an empty feeling. Something like longing and pain.

He couldn't understand how random thoughts could leave him feeling this sad when he had no idea where they were coming from and didn't remind him of anything.

The dreams were still here too, not that he minded them much. In fact he minded more to wake up from them. But he couldn't remember them a mere seconds after getting up. All that remained was this fulfilling feeling in his heart (he didn't want to think 'stomach') and the smile he woke up with; smile that faded inevitably when he realized that he had been dreaming.

He had considered talking to Kurt about his feelings, but his step-brother's new relationship was preventing him from being anything but over-joyous and daydreaming all the time he was actually home. And Finn wasn't so sure he could handle having to discuss Blaine, would he decide to share his feelings. He liked the guy but he was sure he would get too much information and, as okay as he was with the whole 'being gay' thing, he didn't want to know, just yet.

So Kurt didn't know. His mom didn't know. He had failed to talk to Mr. Schuester. Only Puck had seemed to notice something. But Finn remained prudent regarding his ex best friend. He had forgiven the whole baby drama (at least he wasn't reminded of it every time he talked to him), but he felt sure he couldn't trust the guy with that kind of information and Puck hadn't talked to him anyways.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

As he walked in the hallway this morning he couldn't help but notice Jacob Ben Israel eyeing him with much more interest than Finn cared for. He gave the guy an angry look and found himself once again in front of the choir room's door.

He didn't have Glee club now, why the Hell was he here again?

He risked a glance through the window and his heart stopped.

Rachel.

He turned away in shock and stood against the door, trying to catch his breath, his heart now hammering against his chest.

The second he averted his eyes he forgot what he had seen.

When he looked again, the choir room was empty and he was left with no recollection whatsoever of what had just happened. Why on earth did he keep finding himself peeking in empty rooms?

Later that same day, as he had pushed all thoughts of his strange behavior at the back of his mind and was headed early to Glee practice, Puck approached him.

"What're you singing, dude?"

"Whu…? What?" Finn asked. He hadn't realized he was humming to himself.

"That song? What's it?" Puck insisted.

"Nothing! What are you talking about?" Finn was starting to panic, it wasn't unusual for him to break into song from time to time but he usually was well aware of it, and it seemed now as if his deranged mind was taking control of his mouth and not only his legs.

"Come on dude! 'T was nice! Something about making things right?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Finn snapped, well aware that Puck was saying the truth but not willing to admit it for the time being. He left the other guy dumbfounded as he warily made his escape towards the boys' bathroom.

He splashed his face with cold water, trying to regain his composure. What was happening to him? Why was he missing bits of his days, finding himself forgetting stuff, smelling, tasting, hearing things that obviously only existed in his mind? He felt tears starting to well up in his eyes. Shit! He couldn't let himself fall to pieces like that. He had to take matter in his hands and start facing whatever was to face, even if that meant a probable bad outcome for him.

The choir room seemed to be drawing him over, he would go there and find whatever was to find.

He gripped the edges of the sink for support and looked at his reflection without really seeing it. He drew a deep breath and released it slowly, trying to calm his nerve, but he suddenly got another flash of the gold star and the thought made him flinch. He stumbled backwards, all air knocked out of his chest and he almost lost his determination. Almost.

Fighting the urge to throw up and curl in a ball in one of the dirty stalls, he straightened up and exited the bathroom, nearly knocking Jacob over in his haste.

Without apologizing he made his way straight to the choir room, once again ignoring Puck's inquiry, although this time the latter seemed genuinely concerned.

He got scared as he approached the door and prick up his ear. There was this singing voice again. He was _sure_ of it, he couldn't be imagining it! He couldn't make the words out but there was definitely someone singing in there, someone good at it judging by the hair rising up on his arms and at the back of his neck. He opened the door without watching inside first and found himself once again in an empty room. This wasn't right. This couldn't be possible. He had _heard_ it!

He got out hurriedly and slammed the door behind him furiously, with such force the window shattered at the impact. He looked back sheepishly. When had he lost his temper that much for the last time? His eyes travelled from the broken glass scattering the floor to the window frame and back inside.

His eyes and mouth opened in shock.

The room was no longer empty.

Looking back at him, like a deer caught in headlights, was Rachel. And he remembered seeing her before. And he remembered the rest. Them.

Not like he had ever forgotten anything, but as clearly as daylight.

He could remember her singing at Regionals. How could he have forgotten?

He remembered everything. The gold star necklace, the 'Finn' one. He reached in his pocket and fingered the cold jewel.

As he stared into her eyes for what seemed like the longest time, he remembered her.

The friendship and the love, the singing, the hugs and kisses.

"What's with you dude," Puck's voice reached his ears as if through a dense fog.

Puck.

Puck and Rachel.

Rachel and Puck.

The cheating, the hurt.

He remembered too well.

He tore his eyes from her and his mind was blank again.

He stared at Puck in awe. He had never felt so much hatred towards his friend. An irrational hatred it seemed, because he had no idea why he was feeling this way. But the feeling was so real that he let it overcome him.

For good measure he shoved Puck away and stormed out of school. To the Hell with the rest of the day. To the Hell with everything. He was done with this shitty feeling.

He needed sleep.

He needed to forget.

Forget that he was forgetting, fucking irony.

He wouldn't go back to school today. He couldn't. Not after breaking school property so short after he had all but stolen that necklace from the unknown locker. Figgins wouldn't have it and Finn wanted to avoid detention.

The necklace.

Why did that piece of jewelry mean so much to him?

He got it out of his pocket and looked at it until the golden letters didn't make sense anymore. He racked his brain for answers that wouldn't come. Answers to questions he didn't even know.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He only started to relax after dinner, when it seemed clear that no one had or would call his mom from school.

But his mind still wasn't at ease.

What was the meaning of that necklace? Why couldn't he stop returning to it? Why did it hurt so much?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A couple of days later (he couldn't remember how long it had been, he couldn't even tell you the name of the day) he found himself back again in front of the choir room, drawn by the voice coming from inside, or some primal instinct he wanted nothing more than to get rid of.

The window on the door had been replaced and he marveled at his seemingly good fortune for escaping this one.

He didn't approach enough to look inside. He couldn't.

He didn't know what scared him this much but today he wasn't strong enough to try and figure it out. He had no idea what was behind that door that moved him so much but the singing alone was turning his inside on fire, setting his heart on high speed and sending shivers down his spine. He couldn't handle it.

He saw Puck approach him from the corner of his eye but before his friend could reach him Finn retreated to a safer place, noticing nonetheless when Puck watched curiously inside the choir room, skeptically shaking his head.

He'd bailed this time but he knew the fight wasn't over.

He knew he would have to go back. He braced himself to do it.

In the middle of third period he gave in to his inner turmoil and asked for a hallway pass to the nurse office, not even lying when he told his teacher he had a headache.

There was no sound coming from the choir room this time.

He pondered entering without looking first but as much as he didn't remember anything from when he peeked inside he knew that the room would be empty should he decide to just go in.

He bit the inside of his cheek, closed his eyes and faced the door, putting his hands on each side of the window frame. He slowly lifted his eyelids and frowned to focus on the inside of the room.

She was sitting in the seat he had been using lately, her hands in her lap, her head turned towards the ceiling, eyes closed, almost as if she were praying.

And as always his thoughts came rushing back to him.

He watched her. Studied her. Scrutinized her.

He was wearing the same clothes he had last seen her in. The same she had been wearing all those times he'd seen her here. How many was that?

He tried to remember the last time he'd talked to her. He couldn't.

He noticed she was wearing the necklace he had given her. The gold star.

And it clicked.

He had never seen her wear it after he had put it on her on Valentine's Day. Not once after that time in the infirmary.

Except for _that_ day.

The day Quinn had snapped at her. 'I'm done listening to you' she had yelled. And everything had shifted. After that day Rachel hadn't existed anymore.

He couldn't understand how any of that was at all possible but he had no choice than to admit it was the truth. Or to admit he was officially going crazy.

But she was real in front of him. He couldn't be imagining that? Her?

Everything they had shared, good or bad, happy or sad. You couldn't possibly invent all _that_?

And the feeling in his chest. That couldn't be fake either. This was the more he had felt in a long time, the more real.

He had been so close to forgive her, or rather to admit he _had_ forgiven her, at Regionals. But he had been with Quinn then.

That hadn't prevented his heart to swell at her song. From pride, from love. He just couldn't own up to it.

He saw her stir and without thinking he pushed the door open.

"Rachel," he breathed, his word dying on his lips as he crossed the threshold.

Empty.

The freaking room was empty! And he had once again no freaking idea why he had come in.

The urge to vomit was unbelievable and Finn violently kicked a chair, releasing and angst-ridden cry.

"Finn, what's wrong?" it was Puck again.

"You never call me Finn," he said, collapsing in the nearest chair, burying his face in his hands.

"Yeah, that's how serious this is!" Puck insisted. "Dude, what's wrong with you?"

"I don't know!" Finn finally blurted, his voice oozing frustration. "I don't know how to explain."

"Try me," Puck said more softly, "I've never seen you that jumpy, you cut classes, you break doors… that's not like you. Even that Ben Israel kid has noticed, d'you know he follows you? He's been filming you."

Finn shook his head. How could he ever explain when he didn't have the slightest idea what was happening.

"Is there something in this room?" Puck asked, looking around."You've been there half the time. Having a secret affair? Way to go!" he teased, trying to lift the tension.

"It's not that," Finn tried to explain. But his words failed him once more.

"No? I thought… I heard you say some girl's name when you came here just now."

Finn's heart stopped.

"What?"

"What what?" Puck looked confused, "you don't know?"

"That's what I'm telling you! I don't know anything. I…" he trailed, still unsure he could trust Puckerman. "I don't know why I come here, I don't know anything. I find myself in this empty room like I've been searching for something, only I have no idea what…"

"Maybe that chick? She hot?" Puck tried to joke but quickly stopped.

Finn was on the verge of tears. But what Puck had said had stirred something in him. Like he had suddenly had a thought but the idea was eluding him quickly.

"What was the name I said?"

"Not sure, bro." Puck tried to remember. "Something starting with an 'R' I think? Something short…"

"Rachel" Finn said without thinking. Without knowing where the word had come from.

"Yeah, that's it!" Puck slapped Finn's arm. "You know a Rachel?"

Finn shook his head, "I don't remember."

He slumped once more in his chair.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She was here again.

There was something different with her. She seemed more… transparent. Like he could almost see right through her.

He dismissed the thought.

She was looking at him with tear filled eyes, sadness contorting her features. It tore at his heart.

He wanted to try and reach her again, but how many times had he failed already? He couldn't count. He didn't remember.

He tried to remember the last time. Had it been the time when Puck had joined him?

He had almost remembered her then.

Why did he keep forgetting her? How?

His left hand trailed over the doorknob, his other one buried in his pocket, searching for the Finn necklace.

What was it that the Harry Potter books said about 'apparating'? There was something about three Ds.

He wondered if he had to do the same. But he couldn't quite recall all of it.

Destination! That was one. Okay, choir room, easy.

Determination… yeah, he was determined. Or was he? Yes, definitely yes! He thought, looking in her deep, shiny, brown eyes. Yes. Determined.

That would have to do.

He took a deep breath, turned the knob and went in.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

To be continued…

**A/N:**

**Okay guys, this is it!**

**The next chapter is already half written so the wait shouldn't be as long between the two, leave me a review and you'll get a preview of it ;)**

**Any critic is welcome; let me know your thoughts! I try to be as cannon as possible, even considering the paranormal bit and it's been in my mind since Valentine's day: why doesn't Rachel wear that damn necklace?**

**And for those who don't know (or can't remember) the third D is Deliberation, and Finn will need all three Ds and then some to get to Rachel, but I'm the most fervent Finchel Shipper there is so don't worry, sooner or later he will…**

**Next chapter: Rachel.**

**Until next time! Love.**


	6. Rachel 2

**Here's the last chapter (epilogue still to come) of Invisible, following Rachel again.**

**As always my hugest thanks to the amazing SLopez for all her help on this chapter and basically for just being awesome. Go check her fanfics if you haven't, you're in for a treat :)**

**Disclaimer: Glee belongs to Fox and Ryan Murphy, nothing is mine, I'm just playing around :)**

**Groundhog day doesn't belong to me either (though I've seen it so many times I feel it does!)**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

At first Rachel had been able to move around freely, she hadn't even noticed anything was wrong before the next day; she had attributed everything to a bad day of no one noticing her.

How right had she been…

At first she had lived her days normally, if you could consider normal being invisible and silent and substance-less to anyone else.

At first…

That all had changed.

Slowly to begin with.

One day she'd found herself unable to maneuver the choir room door handle, her hand sliding through it like it didn't existed. Like she didn't exist.

She had still been able to walk through school, taking advantage of people moving around to follow them in rooms.

Outside of school things were blurry. Did she even go home? She couldn't remember.

But that had all been before.

Before she had discovered she was completely unable to leave the choir room. She would try and try and would meet nothing more than a solid wall where the threshold was, she could watch longingly outside in the hallway, she could still sit and touch things inside the room but that was it.

Her days had disappeared as well.

She found herself in the room, only aware of the time passing-by thanks to the clock on the wall. Sometimes she would be joined by the Glee club or some other music class they gave at WMHS. She didn't need to sleep, she didn't need to eat or use the bathroom. She was just there.

All the time.

It was as if Quinn's simile about Groundhog's day had come true she thought bitterly.

She had refused to acknowledge that the blonde girl might have been right regarding her assessment of her relationship with Finn but now she had to admit that it was a rather ironic turn of events.

Quinn.

What had happened to give that girl so much power over her?

First she had managed to make her way back in Finn's life. In his heart. As if it wasn't hard enough to see them together.

Then she had reduced Rachel to nothingness. Rachel knew that now. She had had all the time in the world to replay everything over and over again and she realized that it had been Quinn's outburst that had sent her where she was now, parallel universe, limbo, whatever it was.

She had tried to draw attention to herself, and God knew she used to know how to do that, but nothing had happened. She had finally resigned herself to just be, she might eventually find her way out; she trusted her good star for that. But she was starting to lose hope.

How long had it been? A couple of weeks? A couple of months?

From what she could hear from people around (Quinn), Prom was still around the corner. That meant _weeks_. Weeks on missing out on her life. She missed her fathers. She missed school and her new friendship with Mercedes and Kurt. She missed singing with _them_. She couldn't help but sing with them at the beginning, but that had started to be too hard to go on. She now only did it when she felt really down and was alone. That was more and more often.

What would happen of her if… she didn't dare finish the sentence. There would be spring break, then school would end for the summer. Could she stay trapped for the rest of her life?

It started to dawn on her one day that she wouldn't have to wait too long to know. Just as well as she had started to be unable to leave the room she noticed that she actually started to fade away. Emotionally for starters but physically as well as she realized she was becoming transparent. When she was already invisible… She found it ironic again that she would disappear twice.

She hated irony.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Why was Finn turning up so often?

He had been the only one seemingly responding to her since the _incident _for lack of a better word. He had actually turned around a couple of time when she had tried to draw his attention. He had also responded to her touch. At least she wanted to believe he had.

She'd seen him lurk around the choir room. Sometimes getting in. Always looking lost.

She'd witnessed his breakup with Quinn, along with the entire choir and band.

She had watched him from afar as he became wary and depressed; only wishing she could help him, longing to touch him, hug him, comfort him.

If anything she had become more attached to him since this had started.

Or since Regionals.

Since _their_ breakup.

Or maybe since she had met him.

She knew he didn't want her anymore. He had told her so. She shook her hear, trying to erase the thought.

She reached for the gold star necklace, once again pinching it hard enough to pierce her skin. Those were the only proofs that she was still concrete, the pain and the little blood she drew.

He had told her when he had given it to her. That he couldn't be with her.

And then in the infirmary…

After that night she had removed the jewel and had found it too difficult to wear it again. Until _that_ day when her hand had unconsciously reached for it.

Once it had been on her neck she had pondered removing it, but it was so pretty. She could indulge herself once, just once. She had imagined what he might say once he saw her wear the necklace. He hadn't said anything.

Nothing mattered anymore anyway, she though forlornly.

So why was he here again?

She had been singing a few moments before and hadn't noticed him enter the room. He was as lost as ever. As beautiful also, she thought, her heart clenching.

She saw him looking around then exit the room with a temper, slamming the door shut, breaking the window.

She saw him assess the damages, first looking at the floor then the door when her heart skipped a beat. He was looking at _her_. She was sure of it.

The moment only lasted for so long when he broke the gaze and was gone. She rushed to the door and watched him get out of the school, while Puck ran after him.

What had happened? Had he really seen her? Was she imagining things?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She tried to even her breath, her mind racing, searching for answers. She sat on a chair and looked at the ceiling, blinding herself with the neon tubes there and finally closing her eyes.

She tried to forget everything for a while, concentrating on her breathing, emptying her mind as much as she could. Some time passed and she couldn't say if she was daydreaming or sleeping. She didn't remember sleeping for a while.

She was brought back to reality when the door opened and someone entered speaking her name.

She jerked her head up to see Finn and Puck facing each other, Puck trying to get Finn to talk to him.

She risked a glance to the clock. It was a different time again, how long had she missed out? For all she knew it might as well be another day, the window had been repaired.

She turned her attention back to the two boys. They'd started talking about her, or rather some girl named Rachel none of them could actually remember. It broke her heart again to fully grasp the depth of their obliviousness. She didn't think she could take it anymore and the excitation she had felt a few seconds before at hearing her name faded quickly as she realized they didn't have the slightest idea who she really was. She once again tried to draw their attention with no more success than before. She had to stop. This would never work.

Realizing that this was it for her she retreated to the back of the room and let the discussion between her two friends being drowned by the rush of blood in her hears. She'd tried so hard to stay strong and it had all been for nothing she finally thought, giving way to the tears she had fought so hard to retain until then.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

But he was there again.

And again.

She'd stopped counting, like Bill Murray probably had in the movie. One could only take so much deception.

This was the last time, she resolved, feeling her eyes filling with tears again. From now on she would hide whenever she'd hear the bell. If he didn't see her he wouldn't try to get in, right? And if he didn't try to enter then she wouldn't hope he'd succeed. And then she wouldn't hurt so badly when he didn't. Eventually she would completely disappear and that would be the end of her suffering. She was more transparent every time she checked. It couldn't take too long.

She wished it wouldn't.

'It's the last time', she thought, already defeated. She clenched her fist as she watched him struggle, through the window, mumbling things she couldn't hear, trying to read his lips as he articulated random words, 'determination' being all she got.

When the handle turned she closed her eyes as tightly as humanly possible and started to talk, almost praying, chanting "you have to remember me, please remember me," over and over again.

But the frustrated grunt emerging from his throat told her it had not worked.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

If you would be given just one epithet to describe Rachel Berry 'determined' would be the word you'd go with.

And so she kept to her promise to herself. She was resolved to stop hurting. At all cost.

Only at the moment the cost was 'hurting more'.

But she'd set her mind. It would be over soon.

It wasn't so easy hiding from _him_. Because of Glee practice for one thing. But now she would just go in the corner, sit on the floor, close her eyes and block every sound until it passed.

For the other part he kept coming, and, although as of now he hadn't spotted her, she still caught glances of him and it was all too much to bear.

Once, twice, ten or fifteen times she hid when she heard the bell or heard him on the other side of the door. It still wouldn't stop.

She prayed again and again.

That he'd stop coming and let her be.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He was at the door again.

She hadn't seen him get here. Had she missed the bell?

He was looking at her thought the glass, his jaw set, his eyes firmly in hers. She watched as he reached into his pocket and lifted something from it. He seemed to be fidgeting with the object for a second or two then pressed his palm against the glass, showing her his name in golden letters, trapped between his hand and the window, the chain firmly wrapped around his fingers.

She gasped as she saw him mouth to her "I remember you", heavily breathing, never breaking his gaze from her. He reached for the handle with his other hand.

The door opened and once more Rachel braced herself for the hurt she would feel once he'd forget about her again. She clenched her eyes shut and hugged herself, trying to retain her tears, as she waited for the inevitable to come.

"You're here…" she heard him say and she opened her eyes in shock, stumbling back when she realized he was looking _at_ her, talking _to_ her.

For a few seconds neither seemed able to move and he looked as if he was trying to catch his breath as much as she was trying to catch hers. She saw him swallow hard and in three giant steps he had crossed the distance between them with a feverish look in his eyes. And his arms were around her.

And his mouth was on hers.

He was clinging onto her as if to confirm to himself she was really there, but Rachel had never felt so solid than in his tight embrace. She'd felt herself slipping out of this world and his simple touch had brought her back with such force she felt she could actually lift a car.

He on the other hand seemed to be making sure she was real, one hand weaving in her hair, the other pressing her to him tighter, his face buried in her neck.

His cheek grazing hers, his fingers reading her face, his nose nudging her neck, her temple.

His lips over hers, over and over again, with his hands blindly roaming her back and arms… She stopped keeping track as she wrapped her arms around his neck as tightly as he would let her, finally letting herself touch him. She could feel his heart beating hard against her chest, as erratic as hers. She could taste his tears. Or hers, she didn't care.

"You're here," he was whispering in the crook of her neck, "you're really here. Rachel…" choking as he finally said her name.

He pulled back a little to look at her, cradling her face, not quite daring to ease his embrace and she grasped onto his sweater for fear of losing him again. His gaze was so intense she lost herself in his eyes. They were red rimmed and shining with tears but a smile was slowly reaching them.

"Hey," he said softly, the right corner of his mouth rising slightly in the smile she loved above all.

"Hi," she managed, although her voice was barely more than a broken whisper.

"I remember you…" he added, with a surprised chuckle. He raised his hand to push back a stray lock of her hair and finally rested his fingers on her neck while his thumb softly skimmed her cheek.

She searched his face, biting her bottom lip nervously, "Finn?" she asked, before swallowing with difficulty.

He seemed to understand her unspoken question.

"Everything." He nodded his head and quickly kissed her worried mouth. He sat with her on the riser, never letting their touch break and eventually rested his forehead against hers.

"All of it," he urged, nodding, before resuming the stroking of her face. "I love you," he finished solemnly and she allowed herself to bury her face in his chest and breathe, at last.

She skimmed the goose bumps on his arms, taking in as much of him as she could. He untangled his fingers from the gold chain and carefully rested it in her palm. She looked down at it and caressed his name softly, releasing a sigh when she noticed the chain was broken.

"We'll get it fixed," he said. "We'll fix everything."

And she loved that he said _we_, even if they did have a lot to fix.

He never let her go. He never let his hand leave her for one second. They couldn't understand what had happen and they didn't try. But he told her how it had been like having blinders, being able to feel her, hear her, but not see her; and not always remembering her. And she told him of her Hell, of seeing him forget her over and over again, of slipping away…

They kissed and talked; and hugged, and cried. And kissed some more. And eventually, when all had been said for the moment, they exited the choir room.

They felt thankful that no one had interrupted them, and they understood why when they saw Lauren Zises standing guard in front of the door, next to a beaming Puck and a cross Jacob holding a broken video camera.

How much did everyone know?

Rachel had a feeling that, just as they had all forgotten about her, they had forgotten about her 'being not here' and the thought made her hold onto Finn's hand more tightly.

From the corner of her eyes she saw Karofsky slushee someone and she heard Santana call after her with one of her usual mean nicknames. Nothing had changed; everything was as it had always been at McKinley High.

Maybe it was better this way.

She looked at Finn and the smile he returned her told her she needn't worry at the moment.

She snuggled closer to him and when they passed Scott he shot them an "about time, you two!" with a wink and a smile.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

To be continued

Be warned, just the epilogue to come :) and it'll be up Monday!

Love

S.


	7. Quinn 2 ! inevitable

**Last chapter guys! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but you already knew that ;)**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Finchel was inevitable, Quinn thought forlornly, eyeing the couple from the back of the Glee-club.

She watched as her ex-boyfriend circled Rachel Berry with his long arms, nuzzling his face against her neck with the most disgustingly amorous stare Quinn had ever seen him wear. Finn was holding onto her as if she would disappear.

It was the most ridiculous sight.

But at the same time Quinn couldn't help but feel jealous. How was it that Rachel always eventually got the guy?

He had had the nerve to propose her to still accompany her to prom as he had promised but Quinn felt it was _her_ idea and she couldn't stand Rachel playing the bigger girl. She was no one's good deed.

She really didn't care about them, she was better than all of them. She didn't need him. She didn't want Treasure trail's boyfriend. She would never fall so low.

They approached her, still holding each other and suggested they all went as a group so that no one was left alone.

"Nah," she stated with an unconcerned flick of the hand.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Nah," she stated with an indifferent flick of the hand, "but thanks, really," she said with a smile.

They went back to their seats, still holding each other, making plans with the group so that no one felt alone.

She realized she really didn't care. She could do it on her own. She didn't want him. She'd rather see him happy with Rachel. She wasn't that uncaring.

He'd even been a gentleman and had proposed to still be her date to prom. And she had been almost grateful that Rachel had suggested it. But she could be the bigger girl for once. She couldn't take prom away from them.

Rather than be jealous of the person, she felt jealous of the situation. She wished she had it all with a guy, just like Rachel did.

If she were honest she had to admit it was a really endearing sight.

She watched as her ex-boyfriend embraced Rachel Berry, snuggling her, with such an affectionate look Quinn couldn't just stay indifferent. He was holding onto her as if he'd never let her go.

Quinn sat forlornly at the back of the Glee-club, shrugging and she finally sighed.

Finchel was inevitable.

THE END

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

That's it guys. Hope you liked it!

Special dedication to super-GF, Su, ;)

(seriously check her stories SLopez and PM her she's the best!)


End file.
